Omega, Champion of Chaos, Son of the Sea
by luluhrh
Summary: Percy has won the war, but it has cost him so much. He doesn't know what to do. He has Annabeth, but even she isn't enough after losing Grover. So when Chaos brings him a proposition that will change his life, he accepts and becomes Omega. Then he has to go back to CHB, where everything he once loved is. Can he complete his mission and get his family back? I'M BACK BABY!
1. Chapter 1

_**1. Victory (?)**_

**Third Person (omniscient)**

**After the Titan War**

Percy stood in the middle of the throne room. The gods still stared at him in shock. A mere mortal had refused immortality! But Perseus Jackson stood firm. As he explained his wishes, the gods began to understand. They granted his wishes and watched as the son of Poseidon walked down the rows of Cyclopes. He was smiling. Why shouldn't he?

He had saved the world.

**A year or two later…**

**After the Giant War**

Percy stood amongst his fellow demigods. He felt Annabeth's hand entwined in his.

Annabeth smiled. What had she done to deserve the handsome, talented, kind-hearted, loyal, and completely amazing man before her?

Percy wondered if the reason his luck was so terrible was because the Fates had used it all up for when Annabeth became his.

Jason and Piper stood beside them, their smiles small and understated. They had sacrificed a lot. All of them had sacrificed a lot.

Frank and Hazel stood in the corner with Leo and Calypso. Calypso had finally been released from her prison, but no one was in the mood for celebrating. Too many had been lost.

Percy's smile faded as he remembered his best friend Grover's last words; _Hey, man, don't forget all our good times, right? You're still my best friend, and you better not forget it. Okay?_

Tears filled his eyes. Grover had been his best friend since he was twelve. Now he was just another laurel tree in the Olympian gardens. At Percy's request, a headstone was placed at the foot of the tree. It said: _To Grover, the bravest satyr ever and the best friend a hero could have._

Too many were lost. , Nico… Grover…

Too many.

The Son of Poseidon was crying. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Annabeth saw and was shocked. The deaths had affected her, especially Grover's, but Percy was sobbing. His breath hitched in his throat. He panted. And still he gazed silently forward, watching the funeral pyres burn.

_Percy,_ Annabeth thought, _what's happening to us?_

It was almost as though he'd heard her. He turned to face her, eyes wet, yet burning fiercely. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, almost as though he was making sure she was there. She hugged him back.

He pulled away. "You're staying here, right?" he asked, wiping the tears from his face.

Annabeth nodded, puzzled.

"Promise me," Percy insisted.

"I promise, Percy."

"Don't put yourself in harm's way."

"Don't worry, Percy, I'll be fine."

"Promise."

Annabeth sighed. "Percy, I swear on the River Styx that I will not put myself in harm's way purposely."

Percy nodded, satisfied.

When the last pyres had been burned, the remaining campers drifted back to their cabins. Romans and Greeks were mixed, but no one cared. The war had made the Greek/Roman rivalry seem pointless, worthless.

Percy dropped Annabeth off at the Athena cabin. He gave her a goodnight kiss. As he pulled away, Percy caught her smile.

As soon as everyone was gone, Percy went up to Half-Blood Hill. He looked out over the road and imagined his future. He would be forever plagued by nightmares. Every time he looked at a camper, he would be reminded of one who had fallen. He'd have Annabeth, of course. He'd have his other friends. But every time he looked at a satyr, he'd remember Grover.

And that was something he couldn't bear.

Percy was in chaos. He didn't know what to do. Stay and be plagued by sorrow, despair, and misery for the rest of his life? That would be pretty much the same thing as torturing himself for the rest of his life, and Percy, despite all his strength, was not strong enough for that. Kill himself? No, that was a coward's move. Or leave and do… something?

"Should I leave and find my own path?" Percy asked aloud.

"What an excellent question, Perce."

Percy wasn't particularly surprised. He suspected she would be here.

"Hey Thalia," he muttered. His voice was flat.

"Percy," another voice said. This one startled Percy. It was a voice he knew. However, it was one he had never expected to hear again.

Turning in shock, Percy saw none other than Nico di Angelo smiling at him.

"Nico… you're alive?"

He laughed ruefully. "Don't I wish. No, I died, Percy. You were there. But before I reached the Underworld, I met someone."

"What?" Percy was having trouble understanding what was going on.

"Just listen, Seaweed Brain," Thalia said to me. "Nico has explained everything to me."

Nico gave her a grateful glance, then turned back to his stunned cousin. "Percy, I met someone very powerful, more powerful than the gods, more powerful than the Titans, more powerful than the giants, more powerful than even Gaea and Tartarus themselves." Nico took a deep breath. "I met Chaos."

The name echoed from his mouth.

_Chaos._

"Creator of all," Percy said, awe in his voice.

Thalia smiled. Seeing Percy in awe was rare. Also, in this case, it was rather comical, for Chaos had spoken of Percy in that same tone.

"Yeah," Nico said, agreeing with Percy. "So, anyways, Chaos comes to me and says, 'Nico di Angelo, I've been waiting for you. Would you like another chance to live?' And I say, 'Sure, what the hell.' Next thing I know, I'm renamed Delta and I'm one of Chaos' adopted children."

Percy stared at him. "You're kidding."

Thalia shook her head. "Here's the thing, Perce. He's not kidding. Chaos came to me and offered me a chance to make a better world. I accepted. Now I'm Alpha, another one of Chao's adopted kids, or maybe apprentice would be a better word."

Percy nodded slowly. "Okay… why do I need to know this?"

Nico grinned. "We just thought you could use a little warning."

Percy was about to ask what he need to be warned about when a musical voice said, "Perseus Jackson."

Percy spun around. Before him stood a beautiful woman with coal black skin, hair like nebulae in space, and eyes filled with stars.

"Chaos," Percy said.

The woman nodded. "Yes, Perseus. I am Chaos. And I have a proposition for you. It's a way for you to stay sane while still helping demigods find their way here. I wish for you to become my third apprentice. More, actually. I want you to be my champion."

"Oh, so Percy gets to be your champion and we're just apprentices?" Nico muttered. He probably would have said more had Chaos not fixed him with her dangerous death stare.

Turning back to Percy, she asked, "So? Do you accept?"

For a moment, Percy hesitated. He would miss the friends he had here- those who were left, anyway- and he had responsibilities. Not to mention Annabeth. What about Annabeth?

But then the thought of Grover struck once more, as well as Reyna and Dakota and Will and Connor and Malcolm and even Clarisse, and Percy knew that Camp Half-Blood was no longer his home. Annabeth would survive without him. In fact, Percy had a strong suspicion that he would only burden her. Him leaving would give her more choices. She would be free.

"I accept," Percy decreed.

A clap of thunder followed this statement. Chaos nodded, eyes glittering with ethereal light.

"Perseus Jackson, thou shalt be known as Omega, Champion of Chaos. However, never forget your beginnings, or that you are the Son of the Sea."

Percy knelt at the feet of Chaos. Lightning flashed. A swirl of golden energy floated into him. There was a moment where all noise ceased. All that was heard was the sound of his body accepting the golden dust, of his soul accepting the responsibility of being the champion of Chaos. Then the sounds of nature returned.

When Percy stood, he felt different. He felt free.

"You have gained many powers," Chaos explained. "In the grand scheme of power, you are second only to myself. You are the second most powerful being in the universe, Omega, and you can do anything."


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Gone**_

**Annabeth POV**

I still don't believe it. I don't want to believe it. I _can't_ believe it.

But there's no ignoring the fact that Percy's gone. He just disappeared. He just left me behind. I have the strangest feeling that he's done something irreversible, and that when I find him, _if_ I find him, he won't be my Percy anymore.

I want to cry again, but I'm all cried out. Maybe he needed some space. Maybe he decided that he couldn't live at camp anymore.

Maybe he decided that he couldn't do any of it anymore. Maybe he just couldn't stand it. Maybe he brought it all to an end. It would have been simple. Just one simple thrust with Riptide and it could end.

No. That's not the Seaweed Brain I know. Percy may have been many things, but he wasn't a coward, and that would have been a coward's move.

No, he's either been captured (unlikely) or he decided he just couldn't do it anymore, living here with all of the reminders of them.

That's pretty cowardly, too. I'm just as hurt as he is! How could he leave me?

Then again, he was right next to Grover when he died. I was told after it happened. He's probably taking it harder than everyone else. They were the best of friends.

Is it fair of me to blame Percy for what he's done? No, probably not. He's experienced the worst of the worst. No one's gone through what he has. He has every right to a break. My only problem is that I was the one left behind. He's the love of my life, the one person I'm alive for. I thought he felt the same way.

Evidently not.

Well, maybe he still loved me. Maybe he made me promise to not intentionally get myself in trouble to keep me safe. Maybe he still cared.

I was pulled out of my reverie by the elevator doors opening with a small _ding_. I led my small group of campers out onto the walkway. Looking at Olympus, I caught my breath. I always did that. Just seeing all of my designs on Olympus made me feel amazing. I could almost forget about Percy.

Almost.

We marched through the city, through the gardens to the throne room. We passed Grover's laurel, marked by the small stone at its base. I wanted to stop, to talk to Grover again, even if he couldn't respond or even hear me, but I couldn't be late. The gods had called a conference with the leaders of the cabins at camp. What they wanted, I didn't know. Maybe they wanted to dump all their problems on us. I sincerely hoped not, but it seemed likely.

Maybe they were organizing yet another search party for Percy. Despite having nothing between his ears, Seaweed Brain had done the Olympians quite a few favors. Some of them would never rest until Percy was found. It made me proud to see how much Percy was respected. Then I would remember that he was gone. My pride would turn sour.

We entered the throne room. If it had been big when Percy first saw it, it was gargantuan now. Campers who hadn't been to Olympus since it was remodeled let their mouths fall to the floor in awe. The thrones of the Olympians were rather similar to their old ones, only more intricate and with even better defense mechanisms. The ceiling was the customary star-covered one, only there were clouds of dust up there now, and planets- the galaxy, alive on a painted ceiling. The walls were marble with golden designs, the floor was marble, and behind the gods hung a beautiful tapestry depicting their first victory over the Titans.

Unfazed by the throne room, I stepped forward and knelt at Zeus's feet. The other campers followed my lead, tugging down those who were too amazed to notice everyone going to their knees.

Zeus glared at us. _That could be a sign of bad news,_ I thought nervously. _Then again, he's always glaring, so it's probably nothing._ Even as I thought those words, Zeus motioned for me to rise. I did so, hearing the scuffling sounds of about twenty-five campers doing so as well.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Demigods, we have gathered you here to offer you something. You were all invaluable to us in both the Titan War and the Giant War. As a reward, we would like to grant you all partial immortality. However, in this case, we think we will allow you to be able to change your size, age, and appearances as we gods do."

Gasps echoed through the crowd. I was in shock. Partial immortality? That's big. We would be immortal and eternally youthful unless killed in battle, like the Hunters. Only in this case, there were no vows. Add in the age and appearance factor... Wow. We would be able to live for a very, very, _very_ long time.

I was unsure of whether or not we should accept. Percy… he would have used this gift to try and help others. He would have been selfless and loyal. That was Percy.

Should we follow his example? Who could we help, anyway? Was there anyone left, or had Percy already helped everyone he could?

"How unfair of you, Seaweed Brain," I muttered. "Make sure everyone is helped so we can't use our gift on others? How unfair."

I turned to the other campers. Some looked unsure, others excited, and others barely processing what was going on. These were the heroes of this age, the greatest heroes of all time. If we became partial immortals, we could help train those who came after us. We could be helpful. This was the right choice.

Clearing my throat, I stepped forward and said, "On behalf of the demigods assembled here, I accept your generous offer, Lord Zeus."


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. Returning**_

**Percy/Omega POV**

I have spent the last thousand years spending my days exactly as I am spending this one:

Saving demigods.

Two children stand before me. One is a son of Hephaestus, the other a daughter of Apollo. I can always tell these things now. They stare up at me, frightened. I don't blame them. My armor is dark and pretty freaky. It sucks the light out of my surroundings. My hood of dark protective Chaos fabric is like my armor. My face is hidden in shadow. All they can see of it are my burning green eyes. Riptide is in my hands in sword form. I must look pretty crazy.

The girl is young. She begins crying. I start forward, but the boy puts his arms around her protectively and glares at me.

"Don't worry," I say soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt her." Charmspeak. I learned that from Lady Chaos. It's not hard. I just have to imagine my voice is honey, smooth and comforting. "I can help her."

The boy's stance relaxes. His arms loosen.

I come forward, place a hand on the girl's forehead, and mutter a short Greek prayer. Her sobs quiet, then stop altogether. She looks at me, her eyes no longer clouded by fear. I know she can see the real me now. She understands that I am not a monster. I am just like her.

I turn to the boy and do the same for him. His eyes widen as the Mist abandons him. The underside of my hood is no longer clouded. He can see my face.

Despite years of being hidden in dark armor, my skin is still tanned. I am healthy and strong. My black hair has gotten longer since Thalia- no, since _Alpha_ last cut my hair, so it's unruly and tangled. Right. Alpha. Not Thalia, Alpha. Anyway, I'm taller and my smiles are hard to come by. However, when I do smile, it's bright enough to light up the world.

Sometimes I wonder what Annabeth would think of my transformation. Then I remember that she was part of Percy's life. I'm Omega, and Omega loves no one.

Part of me wishes I could believe that, but the part of me that is still Percy is glad that I can't forget, that I _choose_ to never forget all the time I spent with Annabeth and my other friends at the camps.

That part of me is a jerk sometimes.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Danny," he said confidently. "And this is Mia, my cousin."

I nodded. A son of Hephaestus and a daughter of Apollo were cousins? Well, it was uncommon, but not unheard of.

"All right, Danny and Mia," I said, "I need to take you to a very special place."

"Ooh! Where?" Danny asked, all of his previous suspicion forgotten in his excitement.

I grimaced. "A camp."

Yeah. This is part of why I can't ever forget; I'm always dropping of new recruits at Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood.

Sometimes I feel like Chaos gave me this job just because she wanted me to remember my painful past. Something about pain making a person stronger. Well, I must be the strongest person in the universe (apart from Chaos) because I've experienced a hell of a lot of pain. Oh, wait: I am.

"Come on," I said to the kids. They came to me. Danny grabbed my hand and Mia wrapped herself around my leg. I don't know why, but after I reveal myself, kids just can't resist me. They're like monkeys, climbing all over me. Some are pretty heavy, but I don't mind.

I concentrated on Long Island, about a hundred meters from Thalia's tree. Or Alpha's tree. Oh, whatever. To the campers, it's still Thalia's tree.

In a blinding flash of light, the forest I rescued them in disappeared, replaced by tall grass and a hill with a tree not too far ahead.

I knelt down and pried the children gently from my body.

"Listen," I whispered. "Over that hill is a safe place called Camp Half-Blood. When you get there, say that a man named Omega brought you. Don't tell them what I look like. You got it?"

Danny nodded. Mia, however, just stared at me.

"Will we ever see you again?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head.

Tears filled her eyes. Then, as though moved by an invisible force, pulling her forward, she surged into my arms.

"Goodbye, Omega," she whispered, her tears falling on my shoulder.

I couldn't speak. Instead, I gently pulled her off of me, placed a kiss on her forehead, and handed her to Danny. He took her carefully, not looking at me. His eyes glistened.

Then he turned, walked over the hill, and disappeared. Safe.

I sighed in relief.

"Well done, Omega."

I stiffened, then let the tension drain away. "Thanks, Delta."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Lady Chaos has a new mission for us."

I turned to see Delta's dark eyes burning under his hood.

"What's the mission?"

The spark in Delta's eyes grew dark for a moment. "Not one you're gonna like."

"Why?"

He looked away.

"Why, Nico?"

The use of his old name seemed to jerk him into response. Almost involuntarily, he said, "We're going to protect Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter from the forces of Tartarus."

At first, I didn't understand. Then it hit me.

I turned to face the pine tree. Its branches rustled in the breeze.

I was going back to the camps.

Great. Just great.

"When?" I asked quietly.

Delta gulped. When I was angry, I was loud. When I was enraged, I was quiet.

"Right after we get the squad together back in the Void," he muttered.

I nodded. "Well, we better get to it." It was no use getting angry. This was a mission, and members of the Elite Squad don't complain about missions.

Besides, the Percy in me wanted to see camp again. All of the cabin leaders from the Second Giant War and the Roman leaders from that time were made immortal, so Annabeth would be there. They all would.

"All righty then," I said. Then I concentrated on the Void, the space between spaces, the invisible, vast place, yadda yadda yadda, etc., whatever. I concentrated and flashed us both to the Elite Squad's quarters.

Now, whatever you're thinking when I say the word "quarters," forget it. The place is huge. It's like a hotel resort with suites the size of mansions. Each member of the Elites has a suite suited to his or her own needs and powers.

Take mine. It has a kitchen full of blue food (one thing from my past life I will never get rid of), a living room filled with every cool videogame known to mankind, a bathroom with a tub the size of a small lake, a bedroom with a ginormous waterbed and a theater-sized flat screen TV, and a huge arena filled with obstacle courses.

Mine is the biggest there, since I'm the most powerful. Alpha's and Delta's are the same size, just smaller than mine. The rest are all the same size.

Outside, we have a commons area filled with statues, fountains, and basketball hoops. That was where I stood, underneath the largest statue, which was one of Lady Chaos. I let out my taxicab whistle that I used to use to call Blackjack. It was my signal that we needed to meet for a new mission.

One by one, they appeared.

First was Alpha, with her hood down and her earbuds in.

Then came Beta, who constantly had her hood up, but had taken it off for today. Her face was that of Bianca DiAngelo.

Then Gamma appeared. She was applying makeup once more to her already perfect daughter-of-Aphrodite features. Old habits died hard for all of us, but especially for Silena Beauregard.

Next came Eta, or Charles Beckendorf. Beckendorf often had his hood down, but today, he'd kept it up.

Zeta, or Zoë Nightshade, appeared and walked over to Bianca. Those two were still Huntresses at their cores. They stuck together. However, they didn't hate boys anymore. In fact, both of them had boyfriends.

Epsilon arrived. He was Ethan Nakamura and Bianca's boyfriend. He was still a little odd, and extremely focused on taking revenge on those who had done wrong to innocent people, so we called him Epsilon the Avenger.

Theta was Lee Fletcher, Zoë's boyfriend (no surprise there, really).

Sigma was Luke. He was Alpha's boyfriend. He had completely reformed and was one of my closest friends, even though he had no idea who I was. None of them did.

There was also Rho, Iota, Kappa, Omicron, Tau, Chi, and Xi. Reyna, Dakota, Clarisse, Connor, Malcolm, Michael, and Will. Most of my dead friends from the wars, brought back to life at my request. None of them knew who I was, or that I had requested that they be on the squad. Only Alpha and Delta knew the truth. Everyone knew who they were. However, as squad leader, I had privileges, including keeping my identity confidential.

All of them had bad memories of dying on Earth, but many also had good memories, so even if they could complain, most of them wouldn't want to.

Once everyone had given me their attention, I said, "Okay, Elites. who's ready to go back to Earth?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**4. Arrival**_

**Thalia/Alpha's POV**

I already knew that our next mission was on Earth, but I acted surprised right along with the rest.

"Really?" I asked.

Percy- Omega, whatever, I don't care- nodded imperiously. After a thousand years, he was getting good at acting all emotionally detached and whatnot. It was kind of creepy.

Luke looked nervous. I didn't blame him. He was still kind of a rough topic on Earth. I had forgiven him nine centuries ago, but some of the immortal leaders probably still hated him.

Silena and Beckendorf were excited. They hadn't wanted to die, but they had accepted their deaths. However, they still missed Earth.

Zoë and Ethan looked supremely indifferent. Neither cared much about Earth, but they didn't hate it, either.

Bianca looked slightly happy, but she stuck with Ethan and kept her cool.

Lee, Clarisse, Michael, Malcolm, Connor, and Will looked excited. They loved Earth and missed camp.

Reyna and Dakota looked happy, but slightly out of place. They missed their own camp, and being surrounded by Greeks made them feel awkward.

Nico looked nervous. He kept glancing at Omega.

Of course, Omega had some of the worst memories of Earth. He was taking it the hardest.

Nico and I could see under his hood, and he looked calm, but his eyes were filled with pain. Those eyes were Percy's eyes, not the emotionless eyes of Omega that were all the others could see. He was still Percy, deep in his soul.

"We're leaving in two minutes," Omega announced.

Immediately, everyone started flashing their bags over. It took about thirty seconds; everyone has one bag that looks small but carries anything and everything they'll need. Magic, kind of like the Hunters' bags… but I'm not a Hunter anymore. I have Luke.

When everyone was ready, Omega said, "Well done. It only took forty-five seconds this time. We'll be a minute early."

And with that, he closed his eyes, and I felt a tug, as though his subconscious was pulling at my subconscious. Then, in a flash, our home disappeared, replaced by a large room.

Our hoods had been pulled up while Omega flashed us here, so I could see the stunned faces of all the gods as they stared at the seventeen dark figures that had appeared in their throne room, but all they saw were emotionless eyes- green, blue, black, brown, etc.- and dark armor sucking the golden light out of the room.

But the gods weren't the only ones in the room. I turned, and when I did, I saw none other than Annabeth Chase.

I couldn't breathe. How was she still alive? Wait, didn't Omega mention that the leaders and senior cabin counselors were given immortality after the Giant War? They must have, because Annabeth was standing there, eyes wide, next to Piper, Leo, and Jason. Jason, my little brother…

No, _Thalia's_ little brother. I'm Alpha.

Ah, whatever. He'll always be my little brother.

Frank, Hazel, and a lovely chestnut-haired girl who looked less surprised than the rest of them were also there. The third kept glancing at Leo, who had a strange look on his face; a mixture of surprise and sadness.

Omega stepped forward, drawing my attention away from my friends. Addressing the gods, he said, "Hello, Olympians. I am Omega, and this is my Elite Squad."

Silence greeted this announcement.

Then my father leaned forward and asked, "And for what reason are you here? Where did you come from? Who sent you?"

Omega held up a hand. "All will be revealed in due time, Lord Zeus. And as for who sent us…" He stepped aside to reveal a black portal. Through the portal, I could see a million galaxies, a zillion stars, places I'd been to that the gods could never even dream of seeing.

And out stepped a woman. At first, it was hard to see her. Her long, elegant dress blended perfectly into the background of galaxies. Her deep black hair and starry eyes did the same. However, when the portal disappeared, everyone gasped. They saw her.

Omega knelt. The rest of the Elites, including myself, followed suit.

"Lady Chaos," Omega said.

The Olympians and demigods gasped. Then they all stood and bowed.

"At ease, people," Chaos said, smiling slightly. "We have more important things to do than bow to me, though that is a worthy pastime."

I smiled, and I sensed the rest of the Elites, even Omega, cracking a grin. Chaos hated being bowed to.

All of the people in the room stood.

"What is it that is so important, Lady Chaos?" Zeus asked. I smirked slightly. My father was not in his element. I could see it in his eyes.

The smile on Chaos' face died immediately, replaced by the grave look of one who is attending the funeral of a loved one. "Tartarus."

The name dimmed the room even more. A cold wind swept through the place, whispering in Chaos' voice: _Tartarus. Tartarus. Tartarus._

"The pit?" Hades asked. The gods and demigods began muttering amongst themselves.

Only Poseidon and Annabeth said nothing. Even after a thousand years, they still grieved for Percy.

I glanced at Omega. While he seemed calm and in control, I noticed that his eyes- Percy's eyes- kept straying towards them. The others could not see his expression, which was pained.

I caught Delta glancing over at him. He had noticed as well.

"Yes," Chaos said, bringing my attention back to her. "The spirit of the pit is rising. Monsters are growing stronger and smarter. Your only hope lies in my Elite Squad." She gestured towards us. We stood up taller and nodded at the gods and demigods. Only Omega remained motionless.

"The team is led by Omega, my champion." At the sound of his name, Omega nodded tersely.

"Omega is the second most powerful being in the universe, so I wouldn't make him mad." She gestured at Delta and I. "These two are Alpha and Delta, Omega's lieutenants and most trusted advisors." She gestured to Luke, my boyfriend. "That's Sigma, another trusted advisor and third in command, since Alpha and Delta are tied for second in command." She pointed at the rest and named them in turn. "That's Beta, Gamma, Eta, Zeta, Epsilon, Theta, Rho, Iota, Kappa, Omicron, Tau, Chi, and Xi. If they wish to reveal their true identities, they may do so now."

I glanced at Delta. He nodded. I nodded back and removed my hood.

Gasps echoed around the hall.

"Hello," I said calmly, "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and adopted daughter of Chaos."

Then Delta removed his hood. Far more gasps.

"The name is Nico DiAngelo," he said lazily. "Son of Hades, adopted son of Chaos."

One by one, the others removed their hoods.

"Bianca DiAngelo," said Beta. "Daughter of Hades."

"Silena Beauregard," said Gamma. "Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Charles Beckendorf," said Eta. "Son of Hephaestus."

"Zoë Nightshade," said Zeta. "Daughter of Atlas and Pleione, ex-Hesperide, ex-Lieutenant to Artemis."

"Ethan Nakamura," said Epsilon. "Son of Nemesis."

"Lee Fletcher," said Theta. "Son of Apollo."

"Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano," said Rho. "Daughter of Bellona, ex-praetor of Camp Jupiter."

"Dakota," said Iota. "Son of Bacchus, ex-centurion of the Fifth Cohort."

"Clarisse LaRue," said Kappa. "Daughter of Ares."

"Connor Stoll," said Omicron. "Son of Hermes, brother of Travis, prankster extraordinaire."

"Malcolm," said Tau. "Son of Athena."

"Michael Yew," said Chi. "Son of Apollo."

"Will Solace," said Xi. "Son of Apollo."

There had been many surprised gasps throughout this recital. Now everyone focused on Sigma. On Luke. My Luke.

With a shaking hand, Sigma removed his hood. He did not look up. He kept his face hidden in shadow.

Still, I heard the surprised gasps from Hermes and Annabeth. Of course. Those two knew Luke's hair.

"Luke Castellan," Sigma muttered. "Son of Hermes."

Total silence.

Then Hermes stumbled forward and hugged him.

"Luke," he whispered. "Son."

Sigma's eyes filled with tears. "Hey, Dad."

Then Annabeth walked forward and hugged him.

"Hey, Luke," she said softly, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Annabeth," he responded.

I noticed Omega clenching his fists. Even though Sigma was dating me, Omega- no, Percy- was still jealous when Annabeth hugged him as Luke. Heck, _I_ was a little jealous. I knew how close they'd been.

After that, everyone started hugging. Artemis came up and greeted her ex-Huntresses, including Bianca and I. Apollo greeted his sons. Hephaestus greeted his son. Ares and Aphrodite greeted their daughters, who remained best friends, even after death and recruitment to the Elite Squad. Dionysus became Bacchus and struck up a conversation with his son. Nemesis and Bellona appeared to speak with their supposedly dead children. Then my father came over, with Hades by his side. Hades went to Delta and Beta (Nico and Bianca) and started to talk to them. Zeus walked straight up to me.

"Thalia," he said.

"Hello, Father," I said coolly.

Zeus nodded and said, "I'm glad you're alive."

I smiled at that and said, "You know what? I am too."

All of the campers came up to us, too. Jason approached me as if he thought I would disappear at any moment. Then he decided I was real, but only after hugging the life out of me.

Annabeth came to me as well. She took one look at me and just started crying. She hugged me and she wouldn't let go.

"You're here," she murmured. "You're here, you're alive… and if you are, than _he_ probably is, too…"

It didn't take a genius to figure out who "he" was.

Omega had not escaped the attentions of the gods and demigods. Now, as they finished up their greetings, they all turned to face him.

No one but Delta and I noticed, but there was a shift in his stance. He went from relaxed to onguard.

"And who might you be?" Zeus asked curiously. Omega tensed.

"I would prefer to leave my identity a secret, thank you," he said softly.

I heard a snort from the vicinity of the demigods. Someone muttered, "What a wimp."

I turned to the demigods, my eyes fiery. No one insults Omega. All of the Elites are fiercely loyal to him because he's saved our butts more times than we care to count. That goes double for Delta and I, because back when I was Thalia and he was Nico, Percy was always saving us. We owe our lives to him ten times over.

A boy stepped out of the crowd. He had green eyes that weren't at all as green as Percy's and hair that wasn't as black. He wasn't as tall or as tanned and he certainly didn't have the same aura of power. He had enough of an aura for me to be able to tell that he was Poseidon's son.

Poseidon didn't even glance at the boy. I hadn't really noticed just how awful the god of the sea looked. His hair was graying, his skin wrinkled, his eyes dull. He was missing his favorite son.

"I'm Brad," said the boy. "And I called you a wimp, Omega." There was a cruel twinkle in his eyes. "Are you afraid of our reaction? What, are you disfigured or something? Ugly? Bet you are. I bet you feel especially awful next to someone with looks as exquisite as mine!"

Brad, huh? Well, he wasn't a troll. In fact, he was kind of cute. But Percy- Omega- oh, Hades if I care, _he_ is far handsomer than Brad.

Wait. He just insulted Omega.

I tapped my bracelet. My shield, Aegis, grew to full size on my arm.

Brad saw it. His eyes widened in fear. They were the color of polluted water; murky, dark green. Dirty and mucky and disgusting.

Sigma drew his sword. Eta had a huge battle axe. Gamma held her poison perfume and unsheathed her dagger. Beta grabbed a hunting knife from thin air. Zeta and Theta drew their bowstrings and aimed at Brad. Delta unsheathed his blade of Stygian Iron.

I let my spear grow to full size and pointed the tip at Brad's chest. My eyes were narrowed as I whispered, "How dare you. Omega is not afraid of anything. If he doesn't want to reveal himself, he doesn't have to."

I turned to Omega. Instead of seeing anger in his eyes, as I expected, I saw pain. And realization.

"Afraid," he murmured, and for the first time in a thousand years, he sounded like Percy. "Not afraid of anything… then why did I leave?"

The throne room was silent.

Annabeth stepped forward. She had heard him.

"Leave?" she asked, confusion and frustration written on her face and woven in her voice. "You've been here before?"

Omega looked up. I realized that the Mist under his hood had dissipated slightly. Not much, but enough for us to see the humorless smile that graced his face. "You mean they never mentioned me? Or do they forget the moment they're over the borders?"

Silence. Then a small voice whispered, "Omega?"

A little girl, no older than five, stepped forward. Her eyes were wide, but she was smiling.

"Omega," she repeated.

Omega's eyes widened. "Mia," he replied.

Another child stepped forward, a boy this time: "Omega."

Omega smiled. "Danny."

"You know this man?" my father thundered in shock.

Both children nodded.

"He brought us to camp," Danny explained. "Not even two hours ago, he brought us to Half-Blood Hill and said that we'd probably never see him again." The boy's voice lowered. "He saved us. He was the last person we saw before we entered camp."

Omega nodded. "I am always the last face seen by new campers who were attacked. My mission is to save them. I am also the last face seen by my enemies. That is why I am called Omega." He seemed to be making an agonizing decision. Then, his eyes trained on the floor, he removed his hood.

Mist still swirled around his head, but I knew everyone could see the jet black hair. It was getting long again, but it still stuck out all over the place.

As the Mist faded away, I saw the tanned skin. It was scarless. He was invincible in battle, not because of an Achilles heel, but simply because he was stronger than everyone but Chaos.

As his features became clearer, many campers and gods gasped. They knew the gentle slope of that nose, the long lashes, the shape of the forehead, the full lips…

Then the Mist disappeared completely, and Omega stood before everyone, exposed.

He opened his eyes. They were bright green, just as I remembered.

"I was once Perseus Jackson," Omega announced. "I was, and still am, the son of Poseidon. I was Retriever of Zeus' Master Bolt, I traveled the Sea of Monsters, I withstood the Titan's Curse, I fought in the Battle of the Labyrinth. I was Savior of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, and Survivor-" And here he shivered slightly. "-Survivor of Tartarus.

"However, Percy Jackson is dead. He died when the heroes you see around you died in the war, only to be resurrected. He died when he saw the carnage he caused. Most of all, he died when Grover Underwood, a satyr who could not be resurrected, died in the war. I am Omega, and Percy Jackson is dead."

With that, Omega disappeared into an ocean breeze. That, too, dissipated, leaving nothing but the smell of sea salt and the tear-stained faces of many, including one grey-eyed demigod and one green-eyed god, behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, peeps! lulu here! I just want to thank you for reviewing! This is my first published work and I wasn't sure how it would turn out, but it seems like people like it, so I'm glad! I might be putting some other stories out there, so keep your eyes peeled! Now, sit back in wherever it is you're sitting and enjoy!**

_**5. Powerful**_

**Poseidon's POV**

My son, my true son, has come back.

My son, my true son, has died.

_Percy Jackson is dead._

I almost believed it. The voice was cold, the face emotionless. My son's features, but stiller. Dead.

But his eyes weren't dead. They still sparkled and danced and did everything my eyes used to do before he disappeared.

They said he left. They said he couldn't take it. The death, the destruction, the pain. Omega said so himself.

_He died when he saw the carnage he caused._

Guilt had destroyed him.

_He died when the heroes you see around you died in the war…. Most of all, he died when Grover Underwood, a satyr who could not be resurrected, died in the war._

Loyalty, his fatal flaw, had caught up to him. Loyalty to friends who had died. He brought them back… but he couldn't bring back a satyr. Thanatos had taken that which did not have a mortal soul. Percy could never see his friend Grover again.

I sighed softly. No wonder he was so broken.

He planted Grover in the gardens. A lovely, tall, elegant laurel tree with a small headstone at its base. After a thousand years, the tree has bloomed. The headstone had nearly been engulfed by roots.

The boy hadn't even looked at it.

Percy didn't forget. But like Omega said, Percy was dead.

No. He wasn't. My son still lived in those eyes.

I stood up. The room was still in an uproar. Brad, one of my least favorite children (right up there with Antaeus), was yelling something like, "What a wimp! _That's_ the oh-so-powerful Perseus Jackson? Please!"

No one was listening.

"Brad," I whispered, my voice breaking, "that wasn't the real Percy. That was Omega."

Brad rolled his eyes. "Sure, Dad. Defend him. He left you! He left everyone! And you treat him like he's some big hero! Like he really did all those things everyone said he did! It's just legends!"

"SILENCE!" I roared.

Brad shut his mouth, his eyes wide in fear.

"It's not legend," I whispered.

I had disturbed the throne room with my shout. Now everyone was listening.

"Percy Jackson is the greatest hero who ever lived," I said.

People nodded in agreement. Then Annabeth stepped forward.

Immediately, Brad stood up straighter. He had the biggest crush on her. What he didn't know was that she loved Percy. He didn't know that she would always love Percy.

"It's true," she whispered. Mostly to Brad, but to everyone else, too. "Everything they say Percy did was true. I know because I was there with him. Even in... in the pit."

Brad looked skeptical, but no one could argue with Annabeth, even the most stubborn demigods. He just nodded and said with a smirk, "Whatever you say, Wise Girl."

The child of Athena stiffened. I felt dizzy. He sounded so much like Percy... but he wasn't Percy. He was an arrogant, attention-seeking child.

Just like his deceitful mother.

I shook myself. I hated thinking about her.

Sally came to mind. Beautiful, sweet, kind Sally...

I sat down heavily on my throne, clenching the armrests. Thinking about Sally was worse since the attack.

Did Percy even know? Did he know his mother was gone? Or did Omega not care?

Where had he gone, anyway?

I looked up, distracted by my thoughts, to see Annabeth again. Her eyes were red and wet. New tears leaked out of them when she saw me looking at her. I gave her a weak smile.

To my surprise, sudden realization lit the grey clouds of her eyes. I could see her mind racing, solving a problem. A sudden smile lit her features and she whispered, "Of course. That's where he is." She looked up at me and murmured, "Thank you, Lord Poseidon."

I didn't know what I had done, but I nodded towards her.

Then, surprising me even further, the daughter of Athena leaped up and raced from the room.

I stared after her in shock, then looked at my hands. They looked as they always had; tan and strong.

Wait. As they always had?

I quickly gathered some water from the air and fashioned it into a mirror. Looking at my appearance, I saw pitch black hair, tanned skin, smile lines around my eyes, and bright, sparkling green eyes.

I looked normal. I looked like Percy.

I sighed. Percy was definitely still there. I knew because my domain was celebrating his return. My appearance reflects the state of my domain, after all.

I settled back in my throne, wondering if Annabeth had rushed off because she knew which beach Percy was at, because he had to be at a beach.

Then it hit me. Why hadn't I thought of it before?

Long Island Sound.

Camp Half-Blood.

**Sorry if it's short! I had some trouble with this chapter. Hope it's good! Also, review and give me ideas for future chapters! What monsters should appear? What new characters should appear? _Should_ new characters appear? Constructive criticism welcome.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth's POV**

When Poseidon looked up and I saw those eyes, I knew where Percy- oh, sorry, "Omega"- had gone.

Poseidon looked young again.

The sea had been stormy and cold and hopeless since Percy disappeared. It had made Poseidon look older. Now he was black-haired, mostly wrinkle-free, tanned, and bright-eyed once more.

Only one person could have that effect on the sea.

I thanked Poseidon and left. That look of confusion on his face made him look just like Percy.

Percy...

I ran out of the elevator and out the door to the street.

He was back. Percy was back. He wasn't dead.

I last saw Percy's real face at camp. That had to be where he was. By the water, his favorite place.

Before I knew it, I was in a cab telling the cab driver to take me to Long Island.

What was I doing? What guarantee did I have that my Seaweed Brain was there? What if I was wrong? What if it really was just Omega?

_No,_ I thought desperately. _He has to be Percy. Otherwise I'll die._

The trip was over. I stepped out and handed the driver some cash. I didn't know where the cash came from. I didn't care. I ran to the hill.

Peleus still lay curled around Thalia's tree. The Golden Fleece still glittered on the lowest bough.

I ran past the tree without a second glance.

The water. The water. That was where I had to be.

The Big House, the climbing wall, the amphitheater, the mess hall, the cabins, the creek... everything was a blur as I ran as though a million monsters were chasing me towards the ocean.

Then, suddenly, I was lying on the beach, sand in my hair and my heart in my throat.

I pushed myself up and grabbed my Yankees cap. I flipped it onto my head.

As I walked along the shore, I noticed that the water was clearer than I'd seen it in years. It shone like a million diamonds in the moonlight, bright and beautiful.

"Percy," I whispered. "Percy did this."

Percy. Percy. Percy.

"Annabeth."

I spun around, my Yankees cap flying off and embedding itself in the sand.

It was like my thoughts had conjured him. He was just suddenly _there_. Hood down, his black hair even messier than usual due to the breeze, his face even more defined than before, his eyes still just as green...

"Percy." It was a statement, not a question. Because this was obviously him. "Percy."

When Percy had disappeared before the Giant War, he had been gone for eight months. Those eight months were enough for my love for him to come close to an obsession.

Now he'd been gone for a thousand years. I was _way_ beyond obsessed.

"I knew you'd find me, Annabeth," he said softly. "Out of all of them, I knew it would be you."

This was his voice. Warm and kind. Not the cold voice that I'd heard on Olympus.

I felt my eyes burning. I felt tears carving tracks in my cheeks. I hadn't cried in so long.

"You came back," I whispered. "You came back."

Then, suddenly, my ecstasy turned to anger. I rushed forward, screaming, "WHY IN HADES DID YOU LEAVE?!"

I tried to judo flip him, but he stopped me.

The next thing I knew, his soft lips were on mine.

I wanted to stop him. I wanted to tell him that he had no right to kiss me after leaving me alone, but I couldn't. His lips were so warm.

I couldn't help it. I tangled my hands in his soft hair and tasted the salt on his lips. _Seaweed Brain,_ I thought to myself.

I hadn't realized until then how much I missed the saltiness of his lips, the feel of his hair in my hands, and the gentle ferocity with which he kissed me, like this was the last time we would ever meet, like this was the end. This was how it was. You never knew when the end might come for demigods.

I could almost believe that we were back in that time when it was true, when we might never see each other again, but we always came back.

It was just like old times. His soft hands held me. I was entrapped in his grasp. We were one entity. Percy and Annabeth. Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. Forever and always.

Forever and always.

Then he stepped back and hugged me, whispering, "Gods, I missed you, Wise Girl."

"You left me alone," I whispered. I knew I sounded like a child, but I couldn't put any anger into my voice. "You left me here, not knowing whether or not you were dead. I needed you, Seaweed Brain." My voice cracked. "I needed you, and you weren't there. You promised you would always be there.

He pulled me into a hug.

"I am always there, Wise Girl," he whispered.

I surrendered to his warmth. I was so tired. I had run so far...

"Don't leave me again," I murmured as my eyelids slipped closed.

I couldn't be sure, but I thought he whispered, "Forever and always, Wise Girl. Forever and always."

My last thought: _Percy has come back._

**Woo-hoo! Percy is back! Annabeth helped him become his old self! But will he stay that way? Or will he only be the old Percy around Annabeth? Find out in the next chapter!**

**But I won't post the next chapter unless you READ & REVIEW! So do it! Please? *puppy dog eyes***

**Also, do you feel like this is short? Just wondering.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps! Sorry for taking forever! I had... business.**

**But whatever! I'm back in black, I'm ready to attack... and I have this lovely chapter for ya! Multiple POVs are always exciting... *evil grin* But this not in Multiple POVs, so you're out of luck! JUST KIDDING! It's still interesting!**

**So yeah, the usual biz: I ain't Rick. Wish I was (actually, no I don't, I'm glad I'm not a middle-aged man... I wish I came up with the idea and wrote the series), but I ain't, so I'm gonna suck it up and write fanfiction for y'all! How's that?**

***sigh* Sometimes I disturb even myself. Well, enjoy...**

**Brad's POV**** (Viewers: Oh no you didn't! lulu: Oh yes I did! Now quit interrupting, peeps!)**

When I saw that guy, I was impressed.

Now I know what you're thinking: _No way! The great and awesome and amazing Brad Williams was IMPRESSED? Impossible!_

I kid you not, my beloved fans; I was impressed by Omega.

Not that I'd let any of my fellow campers know that.

So I bad mouthed him a bit. I figured he could take it.

What I did NOT figure was all of those weapons pointed at me. Talk about disconcerting!

And then Omega turned out to be Percy Jackson.

Well, damn.

I hate Percy Jackson.

I'd never met the guy, but he was, according to everybody at camp, so much better than me.

_The greatest demigod who ever lived,_ they said.

Please. I was great and powerful! I was a son of Poseidon too!

But no. Percy had more control, better swordfighting skills, and much more modesty than me. At least, so everyone said.

I was a good swordsman. I was good with my water powers. I was good. Heck, some even said I was great!

And yet Percy Jackson was always better. He was the best swordsman in over a thousand years. He was more powerful than Hercules, or as we Greeks called him, Heracles. He had been on many quests. He had been in two wars. He was modest, humble, kind, caring. And his fatal flaw, the one thing that could get him killed, was personal loyalty.

This guy was perfect.

It wasn't fair. He got Dad's love and favoritism, despite having walked out on him, despite leaving him. He got the respect of both camps, Greek and Roman. He got the favor of the gods. He got Riptide, the sword that I so desperately wanted but couldn't have because my father said it was always meant to be Percy's. He got everything.

Even my crush, Annabeth Chase, liked him.

I know, I know. Annabeth's over a thousand years old. So? She's gorgeous, and kind, and smart.

But she never paid me any mind. She tutored me, sure. She was cordial to me. But it was like she didn't even care I existed.

So I was on my way back to camp. Everyone on the bus was avoiding looking at me. Those who did were glaring daggers.

Fortunately, Annabeth was not a glaring-daggers type.

Not that she was there. She'd run off in the middle of the meeting. I had no idea where she'd gone. Still, I could _imagine_ that she was sitting next to me, smiling that sweet sad smile and placing her hand on my knee, saying that it was okay, saying that she would always like me better than Percy Jackson...

Like she'd ever say that. She had a shrine to him in the Big House, one that I'd seen her in front of whenever I followed her there (no, I'm not a stalker!... really). She would go up, but her fingers to her lips, then place her fingertips on a picture of a twelve-year-old boy and girl standing arm and arm, laughing as their picture was taken.

I knew they were friends when they were young, before the wars and before Annabeth was given immortality. I knew they'd been on a million quests together. However, it had taken me forever to realize the truth.

Annabeth Chase loved Percy Jackson.

It was obvious... but then, I'd always been oblivious to things like that.

One thing that everyone said Percy and I had in common: we were both oblivious to the most obvious things.

Eventually, I realized that before he left, he and Annabeth had been together.

That pretty much cemented my firm hatred of the guy. He ruined every chance I might have had with Annabeth by having met her first, loving her first, and being with her first.

It really wasn't fair.

Camp was coming into view. I smiled. Camp was where I really felt at home. I didn't have that many friends, but camp was still home.

One of the kids who wasn't glaring at me nudged me. He was new, and his eyes were wide with wonder.

"Are you the one who insulted Percy Jackson?"

I groaned. "Yes I am, kiddo."

"Why?"

I didn't answer for a few seconds.

Then I whispered, "He has everything I wish I had."

The kid nodded, understanding in that way that only kids understand. "I see. You're Brad Williams, son of Poseidon, and he is the other son of Poseidon. He has Riptide and Poseidon's love, despite having left us all. He has the camp's respect. He has the camp's love."

I stared at him. How did he figure this out? He literally said just what I was thinking!

The boy grinned. "I'm Liam, by the way," he said conversationally. "I'm nine, but I'm as understanding and wise as an old man and a little kid at the same time, or so everyone says. My mother is Athena and my half-sister, Annabeth Chase, is the girl you like."

This shook me out of my trance. "Wha- but- how did you- what?" I spluttered incoherently.

Liam grinned. "I think we're gonna be good friends, Brad. I think you're okay. You just have some issues with a one-sided sibling rivalry. Don't worry! I can be helpful with getting over that!"

I sighed in resignation and leaned back in my chair. Oh well. If this kid wanted to be my friend, I would be nice to him. I know that many people think I'm a terrible person, but I'm really a nice guy.

Sometimes.

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter! If anyone is confused about Brad, you aren't the only one. Even I'm confused about him, and I created him!**

**I think Brad just suffers from having an amazing big brother who he is intensely jealous of. Underneath, he's an okay guy. It's just gonna take a while for the niceness to come through.**

**This is probably gonna be the last time I update for two weeks or so because I'm going on vacation! Summer took forever to get here, but now that it's here, I'm taking advantage of it! I'll be gone for most of the summer, but I'll try to update as much as possible!**

**Love ya! lulu**


	8. Chapter 8

**And I'm back! Sorry for not updating in... well, forever, but I was working on some other stories (go check them out- advertising is fun!) so I couldn't work on this. I was also unsure of how I was going to continue, but now I know.**

**And, heh, about not updating for two weeks... well, uh... you don't mind that I'm updating, do you?**

**Disclaimer:**** The Fates hate me more than they hate Percy! Why did Ricky (haha!) come up with PJO? Why didn't I come up with it?**

**For the people who didn't understand: I don't own it. Wish I did, but PJO is Ricky's...**

**And now, on with this story!**

**Danny Smith**** (A/N You know, the son of Hephaestus from Chapter 3...)**

So... Omega did come back. Two hours after he saved us, he came back.

Those two hours were enough for me to watch the orientation film, get claimed, and learn the story of Perseus "Percy" Jackson, the son of Poseidon.

Percy Jackson, the ideal hero. **(A/N Warning: I'm about to list Percy's titles. If you don't want to read the titles, skip to the last sentence of this paragraph)** Retriever of the Master Bolt, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Holder of the Sky, Traveler of the Labyrinth, Fighter in the Battle of the Labyrinth, Leader in the Battle of Manhattan, Defeater of Kronos, Savior of Olympus, Subject of the First Great Prophecy, Hero of Olympus, One of the Seven, Defeater of Gaea, and Survivor of Tartarus. There were probably more titles, but I couldn't remember all of them.

And then he'd disappeared, leaving behind a devastated girlfriend and a broken camp. He wasn't dead (that much was obvious- what could kill him?), but no one knew where he'd gone.

Then came the legend of Omega. I had told them that Omega had taken me to camp. No one believed me. They nodded like they did, but I could tell they didn't.

A nicer, more ready-to-believe girl told me the story. Her name was Annabeth. She was the girlfriend Percy Jackson had left behind. She told me that Omega had been around for as long as Percy had been gone. Omega was never seen, but new demigods coming into camp told stories of a hooded man rescuing them and bringing them into camp, similar, if not exactly like, my story.

"I believe you," she told me, gray eyes sad and empty. "Everyone said Percy's disappearance drove me crazy, but I'm still sane, and I believe you."

Annabeth had been my tour guide for those two hours. All of the other campers seemed... guarded with her. They spoke carefully, like they were afraid she would explode.

She didn't explode, but she seemed really tired, like she could just fall asleep where she stood. Despite this, she was still prompt in answering all of my questions. She was smart, clever, and quick.

When we had to go up to Olympus, she took it in stride. There was barely a shadow of surprise on her face before she led me to a portal that had been set up by the gods that everyone was going through.

We saw the gods for the first time. I wasn't impressed by my father's looks, but he still looked better than Poseidon, who looked horrible. Of course, his favorite son was missing. Who wouldn't feel terrible?

The entrance of the dark ones (I just decided to call them that on the spot) was scary and impressive. When Chaos came in, I caught my breath. A beautiful woman appearing through a galaxy portal in the midst of a group of people wearing unnerving dark armor... so incredibly cool! If only it was mechanics and not magic that made the portal...

Then Chaos said something and I realized Omega was there. I didn't step forward, though. Those other people in dark armor were still scary.

When they started introducing themselves, I wanted to step forward, but I didn't. Something told me to wait. I would find the right moment.

After Mia stepped forward, I knew that I'd found my moment. So I stepped forward.

And Omega was _the_ Percy Jackson. He was a legend. He was amazing.

And according to Brad Williams, he was a coward.

I didn't blame Brad for not liking Percy. Percy was the ultimate amazing big brother that forever outshone him. Brad was evidently jealous. It wasn't his fault.

That didn't make me or anyone else any less mad, but it did give him a better reason for his anger towards his brother. Not a much better reason, but a better one nonetheless.

On our way back to camp, I noticed a lot of kids sending Brad resentful glares. Brad didn't seem to be paying them much attention. He was off in dreamland... until an Athena camper who I hadn't met went and sat down next to him. He said something that I didn't catch. Something about "Annabeth" and "crush" and "jealousy." Still, it was enough for me to realize that my theory was correct: Brad was jealous of Percy. However, it was more than just the first few reasons I had thought of. Brad had a crush on Annabeth.

I guess I could see why he would like her. She was pretty, with curly blonde hair, tanned skin, a good amount of muscle, nice facial structure, and oddly entrancing gray eyes that analyzed you even in their cold, empty state.

Well, maybe not so cold and empty. When Omega revealed himself, I glanced at her. Something was flashing in the depths of her eyes. Something warm. Something old. Recognition? No, more. Happiness?

Love?

Annabeth had been in love with Percy Jackson. Even after he left, she was still in love with him. Everyone knew it. They had told me. Annabeth told me so herself.

So Brad hated Percy because Percy had Annabeth's love and Brad didn't.

That was more than just brotherly jealousy. There was some girl trouble there as well.

When we got back to camp, Omega was the same: hood up, head up, cold green eyes staring us down. I could still see under his hood, but from the way he was schooling his expression to be cool and harsh, I guessed that everyone else could, too.

Annabeth, though, was different. Her eyes sparkled with some life that hadn't been there before. Her smile was wider and happier. When she spoke, the sad undertone, while still there somewhat, was less pronounced.

And even though they didn't speak, nor gave any hint of having spoken, I knew from Annabeth's happy smile that something good had happened between the legendary Percy Jackson and Annabeth. Not between Omega and Annabeth. Between Percy and Annabeth.

And that made the whole camp happier.

**So? What do you think?**

**Was it good? Bad? Medium? Sad? (Sorry, I had to rhyme. Heh...)**

**But really, did I do well? I think this was kind of a filler... still, I like having everyone know that Percy will only be Percy around Annabeth. *sigh* Such fluff!**

**And everyone knows that Percy is still in there somewhere because if he wasn't, Annabeth wouldn't be so happy.**

**So he's Omega around everyone and Percy around Annabeth, but the whole camp knows Percy's still there. That's how it goes. Ya got me? Good.**

**So, ya, read, review, whatevs, the whole shebang (love love LOVE that word). Hope you liked it and all that razzle dazzle pizzazz and jazz.**

**Hey, did you ever notice how weird Zs look when they're next to each other? I just noticed. It's weird. (So is the spelling of the word weird, but that's something else entirely)**

**Love ya! lulu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I'm kind of stuck.**

**Here: jennn (is that the right amount of "n"s?), thank you for pointing that out. You're right, I did not explain the reactions of his team members, and I have no good reason for not doing that. I apologize. I guess that it's because he just sort of left so suddenly that no one really had much time to react. They barely had time to gasp before he disappeared. And the team is trained to never show emotion. That could be part of it... I guess?**

**Well, now that I've explained that, I am going to try (and most likely fail) to continue this story.**

**Wish me luck!**

**Chiron's POV ****(This should be interesting...)**

When Beatrice, a young daughter of Iris, came running into the Big House, panting and out of breath, eyes wide with shock, I felt a chill travel down my spine. Something had changed. Something had come.

Beatrice's arrival meant that the campers had returned from the meeting on Olympus. However, the girl wouldn't say what had happened. She just shook her head.

Then some older campers arrived. The group I like to call my council, made up of the immortal head counselors and Romans from the wars.

Chris was in shock. He muttered something about Omega and revealed identities.

Clarisse wasn't much better. She just said, "Percy," and I knew that my instincts had been right.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked. No one answered.

Finally, Katie Gardener whispered, "Omega is the Champion of Chaos. He is real. He did save many demigods and bring them to camp. And Chiron... he..." She paused and swallowed. "He's Percy."

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw go slack.

"Percy has returned?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. Many were shocked, but for the first time I noticed that they all seemed... awed.

"The Hero and Savior of Olympus has returned at last," I said softly, looking down so no one would see the tears in my eyes. Percy was... _is_ one of my favorite students. I was probably one of the people who missed him most.

Then a small boy ran in. Eyes wide, he whispered, "Percy- Omega- and Annabeth are at the sword arena."

I glanced around at my council. They all seemed frozen, like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. _Percy and Annabeth are at the sword arena. _Just like old times.

I was the first to go. I stepped delicately out of my "wheelchair" and trotted outside. There, in the distance, was the sword arena.

It was crowded to the breaking point with people, all evidently hoping to catch a few more glimpses of the legendary Percy Jackson.

I didn't wait for the council. I bounded down the front steps and approached the arena at a full gallop.

When the campers heard my hooves pounding on the dirt, they parted so that I had a clear shot into the arena.

I saw him as soon as I entered. Standing in the corner in black robes, speaking to a group of people in robes nearly identical to his and gesturing towards the ocean. The other robed people were nodding. Every single one of them had their hoods down, and I recognized all of them, but I only registered his dark hair and his face and his sea green eyes.

"Perseus," I said.

He turned, surprise written in his eyes but hidden in his face. Then he saw me.

For a moment, I could have sworn he smiled joyously. Then it was gone, replaced by a cool and impersonal smile. Only his eyes betrayed his joy at seeing me. His gladness at seeing his old teacher.

"Chiron," he said. It was his voice, but cooler, more in control. Only the barest hint of happiness in it. "Nice to see you again."

I was the frozen one now. I couldn't move. What had happened?

He turned to the others and whispered something, then came over to me.

"Walk with me?" he asked.

I nodded, being unable to do anything else.

We walked out of the arena.

Suddenly, I turned to him. "Percy-"

I was cut off by warm arms encircling my waist.

"Chiron!" Percy said. This time, his voice was thick with tears. "Oh gods, you're really here..."

Hesitantly, I placed my hand on Percy's head. "It's all right, Perseus."

Percy nodded, pulling back and wiping away... were those really tears? Had he really been crying? What happened to the cool demeanor in the arena?

"Sorry," he whispered, smiling a genuine Percy smile. "I'm just glad to see my old teacher again."

I smiled. "am glad to see you as well, Percy."

Percy nodded happily. Then he frowned. "Sorry for being so distant in the arena," he said to me softly. "It's just that Omega is distant, and I don't want..." he stopped.

"Yes?" I asked.

He sighed. "I'm not ready to be Percy all the time again," he said, sadness laced in his quiet voice.

I nodded. I understood. He had lost a lot. I knew what that was like. I lost many people over the centuries. I learned to cope. But Percy wasn't ready to cope.

"I see," I said.

Percy nodded. "When you came in, I was explaining to my team. They were pretty shocked, but they didn't show it. They're good at hiding emotions from people."

I frowned. "You mean they didn't know?"

Percy shook his head. "Only Alpha and Delta knew."

I raised an eyebrow. "Alpha and Delta?"

"Thalia and Nico," he clarified.

My eyebrows rose even further. "Nico?"

Percy sighed, then smiled another Percy smile. "I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

I smiled down at my favorite student. The student who returned at last.

"Yes," I said finally. "You most certainly do."

**So? How did I do? (Gods, I made, like, 12 spelling errors there before fixing them. What is up with my typing today?)**

**I personally liked having Chiron come in. I liked writing in Chiron's POV. I know that in other Chaos stories, everyone, even Chiron, betrayed Percy. Here, no one betrayed him, and he was still one of Chiron's favorite students, so writing the teacher/student reunion touched my heart.**

**Is it just me, or do other people accidentally write "Chrion" instead of "Chiron"? I hate that.**

**So... yep. That's about it.**

**REVIEW! I like getting reviews. It makes me feel special. Please make me feel special!**

**If you do... eh, who am I kidding? I don't give rewards. Just know that by reviewing, you made this gal very, very, VERY happy!**

**Love ya! lulu**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was stuck with this... until I made this chapter. As soon as I started writing this author's note, I had an idea.**

**This will not be a long chapter. Sorry. I just need to move ahead a bit.**

**If anyone had read my story, ****_Percabeth Meets World, _****they know that my most recent chapter was written in the POV of a monster. The Minotaur, actually.**

**I like the idea of a monster's POV, so I'm going to make this chapter in the POV of a ****_dracanae_**** (did I spell that correctly? I hope so). Not any specific one, just a generic member of the army of Tartarus.**

**I hope this proves to be a valuable addition to the story.**

**Gag. I sound way too formal. I don't like it.**

**SHEBANG!**

**I feel better now.**

**Oh, right, the ****Disclaimer:**** I hate this this (I saw this typo and decided to leave it here. Why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN! Just kidding [sadly]. Because I felt like it). Listen, bubs: I never claimed to own this stuff. Why must I disclaim it? I DON'T OWN IT! IT AIN'T MINE! Do you understand, peeps?**

**Oh, and please don't take offense. I'm just really angry at life.**

**(And the fact that I can't seem to find a good, COMPLETED fanfic to read! It's hard!)**

**Ow. My side hurts.**

**I'm pretty sure I'm not ADHD, but sometimes I doubt that conclusion...**

**Sorry. I should get on with it.**

**Here we go...**

**Scythian Dracanae**

_The last time I fought like this in a war was the Second Titan War._

_During the Giant War, I attacked whenever I pleased. But in the Titan War, we had ranks. We fought strategically._

_It didn't work._

_Neither did the "attack at any time" routine._

_So now, Tartarus has found a new battle strategy: ranks that attack whenever he sees fit. Little strategy is involved. Truthfully, the so-called "strategy" is limited to how many monsters are needed to take down how many demigods. And Tartarus has an unlimited amount of monsters at the ready. He is where we come back, time after time. He can bring us back faster than before._

_My leader, Queen Sess, is in a war meeting. I don't know what they do in war meetings. All I know is that when she comes out, we'll be sent out to fight._

_Fighting isn't great. We get to kill demigods, that's always a plus, but we often get killed ourselves. We hate to admit it, but demigods are good fighters. Some of them are even great. And getting killed by them... well, it's not pleasant._

_Queen Sess had emerged from the war room._

"Well, my queen?" _I asked politely. _"Where does Lord Tartarusss think our fightersss ssshould be sssent?"

_Queen Sess turned to me regally and said, _"Our force leavesss at sssunssset. We ssshall arrive at dusssk." _She grinned, flicking her tongue between her teeth. _"Thossse demigodsss won't know what hit them."

_I nodded and flicked my tongue in agreement. _"And what other monssstersss ssshall accompany usss, my lady?"

"Oh, jussst a couple of telkhinesss, sssome _empousssai_, a few Hyperborean Cyclopsss, and perhapsss a drakon or two," _she said carelessly. _"I didn't think they would be necesssssary, but our leader sssaysss you can never be too careful... and he isss probably right," _she added in a low, grudging growl._

_I nodded, putting on a sympathetic look. Truthfully, if we were fighting the heroes I believed we were fighting, we would need the help. Ever since _THAT_ hero disappeared, the other half-bloods had become... vicious. They seemed to believe that the more of us they killed, the closer they would be to finding... _him_._

_Still, I was glad that the hero all monsters never admitted to fearing but feared all the same was gone. As much as I would have loved killing him, I didn't think anyone could take him. He was unstoppable. Very few monsters even dared to think his name..._

"He'sss back!" _cried a fellow fighter._

"Who'sss back?" _Queen Sess demanded._

_My fellow didn't answer. She merely trembled. Only one hero could reduce a dracanae to such a wreck._

_The fighter finally managed to speak._

"P-Perssseusss J-J-Jackssson," _she whimpered._

_My queen and I exchanged horrified glances._

_After a long, terse silence, Queen Sess stiffly declared, _"I'm going to go and try to get Lord Tartarusss to enlarge the army we are taking to the demigod'sss camp... he knowsss we'll need it... desssperately."

_And with that grim statement, she left us._

THAT _hero has returned._

_..._

_Well, s***._

**What did you think of the last line? Huh? Huh? I liked it. Goes a little out of character for a moment there. I feel like for the most part I kept to the _dracanae _bit. She seemed pretty monstrous to me...**

**Also, sorry that, like, half of this chapter was A/N... *sheepish***

**Um, did anyone else feel like the hissing was a bit much? I did... but I'm too lazy to change it! Hahaha... (sorry, guys ;])**

**So please please PLEASE review if you like the story! If you don't review, I'll be sad, and if I'm sad, I don't update, so if you want me to continue updating, REVIEW!**

**If you don't review even after that warning... *sigh* I'll get the idea.**

**That doesn't mean I'll stop updating, but I'll get that you don't care if I update or not... which is pretty saddening. But I'll survive!**

**Gods, I should be a goddess. I'm such a drama queen! *thunder* (Oh, quit denying it, you know it's true!) *thunder* (Please, it's so true it's not even funny anymore!)**

**Sorry about them.**

**SHEBANG!**

**I'll think I'll put that in every ending A/N from now on.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	11. Chapter 11

**Short A/N: Everyone ready? Good.**

**This has been disclaimed. Not mine. ****_Capisce?_**** Good.**

**Quick and to the point: that's me!**

**Delta/Nico**

Being at camp had been... well, different.

Camp itself hadn't changed much. It was just a bit bigger, with lots more demigods.

It was the gossip that changed, or, more specifically, the names that accompanied that gossip.

"Did you hear that Laney and Foster are going out?" "No way, they hate each other!"

"Oh my gods, have you seen Delans Grey's new movie? He's SO hot..."

"Ginnia Hymn got caught with her sister's husband!" "No way! And Helina and him were working out so nicely!"

"My sister, going out with that heartbreaker! Jean could do so much better!" "True, but you have to admit, Morgan IS hot..."

"Did you see Brad the other day? So cute! And at the beach... I almost DIED!"

I turned and glared at the girl speaking, a pretty brunette with pale blue eyes. She paled and turned away, muttering, "Gods, that guy is so creepy!"

I rolled my eyes. All the campers had thought I was creepy even before I joined Chaos army and got my armor and cloak. This wasn't any different.

Some things never change.

I turned around and shadow traveled into a glade in the forest. I knew who I would find here.

Sure enough, there he was. He stood in front of the topiary thrones that normally held the Council of Cloven Elders. He was looking at the one on the left. It was green and covered in daisies, a testament to the person who sat in that throne these days.

One thousand years ago, almost to the day, it was covered with white buds, honoring the death of the one who sat in it.

"He hadn't even been on the Council for two years," the man before the thrones whispered.

I blinked. I hadn't heard that much emotion in his voice since... well, ever. The closest he's come to emotional in a thousand years was when he revealed himself in the throne room of the gods, and even then he was holding back. If he hadn't been holding back, I know he would have ran over to hug his father, then kiss Annabeth.

Now, in front of Grover's old throne, the warrior shell was crumbling, revealing the true person: a lost boy- no, man- who was losing his grip on his emotions.

"Percy," I said softly. Before I could say anymore, he turned around.

His black hair was messy, his skin tanned, his green eyes red and bloodshot. He was slouching in a defeated pose.

"It hurts," he whispered. "I haven't felt it for so long, it- hurts."

I couldn't say anything. I just nodded. I understood, in a way. In the Void, we could forge connections, start a new life, but Percy hadn't let himself do it. He was Omega, the last to be seen, the last to be heard, the last to feel. The final say, the final stand. The end. His life, his feelings, his _home_ was on Earth. His home was this place. And he had hoped that it was one more thing he'd seen the last of, so that he would no longer have to feel. He was strong in almost every way, except for that. His emotions were too strong for him, and it made him feel weak, that he couldn't remember how to control them here.

"Perce, I get it," I whispered. "But you don't have to bottle it all up. You can let go sometimes."

He sighed. "Nico, it's not just that. It's everything. It's different." He gazed imploringly at me, his sea green orbs meeting my black ones with an intensity that surprised me. "I have visited Earth often. You know that. Many campers here were brought here because of me. But once they come into camp, once they walk over the hill, I don't know what goes on with them. I haven't been inside camp for a thousand years. I thought camp couldn't change." He swallowed. "It did. And now I don't know what to do."

I nodded sadly. He was more lost than I thought.

Suddenly, our heart to heart conversation was interrupted by Beta, a.k.a. Bianca, my sister. When she joined Chaos, her patience and ability to stay calm in a bad situation only increased, and while she was still upset that Percy had never told her his identity, she kept the others calm by keeping calm, and she understood why he hadn't told them. She was always the one who kept the team calm.

So when she ran over to us, tripping on tree roots, fear on her face, we knew something was wrong.

"Beta. What is it?" Percy asked. No, Omega. He addressed Bianca as Beta, so he is Omega now. Gods, he's complicated.

Bianca swallowed, then said, as calmly as she could, "An army is approaching the camp."

Omega nodded grimly. "Numbers?"

"Thousands. Tens of thousands." Bianca's eyes fluttered closed as she tried to control her breathing. "A lot."

Omega nodded once more. "Monsters?"

"_Dracaenae_, telkhines, hellhounds, Laestrygonians, _empousai_, even a few drakons," Bianca said helplessly. "Oh, and the Minotaur," she added as an afterthought.

I turned to Omega and was surprised to see that he did not look even remotely afriad any longer. In fact, he was _smiling_.

"Who's leading them?" he asked.

Bianca, still looking confused at Omega's sudden mood change, quickly said, "Hyperion and Atlas."

Omega's smile didn't waver. In fact, it seemed to widen.

"Excellent," he said softly. "Now we can show our enemy what we're made of."

I glanced at him carefully. His smile was soft, but his eyes burned with a fiery passion. I hadn't seen that in years. All those years fighting on other planets and commanding the rest of us, he had never once shown this kind of passion. It was a job to him.

But this was different. These monsters were threatening his home, his hearth. These monsters wanted to destroy everything.

Omega wouldn't let that happen anywhere. Percy wouldn't let that happen anywhere. Especially here.

In the expression of my commander, I saw both Omega's steely resolve and Percy's passion to defend, to destroy any who dare try to take away his home. For the first time, I remembered the fact that Omega was still Percy, just Percy hidden under layers of ice. And Percy was Omega with the ice melted; not opaque anymore, but clear as... well, water. They weren't two different people at all.

As we hurried off to face the army, I couldn't help but smile as well.

Not even the sight of the army about to invade could wipe it away.

He was Percy first. I would call him Percy from now on in my mind.

Percy, Bianca and I had found the rest of our crew.

Percy gestured at everyone to form a circle as he told us the battle plan.

"Alpha," he said, pointing at Thalia, "you take Sigma, Iota, Omicron, and Zeta to the left flank." Luke, Dakota, Connor, and Zoe went and stood with Thalia.

"Delta," Percy said, nodding in my direction, "you take Beta, Kappa, Epsilon, and Rho to the right flank." Bianca, Clarisse, Ethan, and Reyna came over to me.

He turned to the remaining warriors. "Gamma, Eta, and Tau; you're with me. We go through the middle." Silena, Beckendorf, and Malcolm nodded.

"Theta, Chi, and Xi, you three will cover us with arrows. Go where you're needed. Cover our backs." Lee, Michael, and Will smiled, each fingering their bows longingly.

Percy then turned to the campers. "Camp Half-Blood! Each cabin will be going with either me, Alpha, or Delta. Alpha is Thalia, Delta is Nico."

After a moment of consideration, he said, "Half of Ares is with Alpha. The other half is with Delta. Frank Zhang is with me. Hermes, you split in half and do the same. Hephaestus is with me. Hades, with me. Aphrodite is split in half between Alpha and Delta, but Piper McLean is with me. Zeus is with me. Hecate is split between all three. Hypnos is split between all three. Nemesis is split between all three. Demeter is split between Alpha and Delta. Dionysus is split between Alpha and Delta. Athena is split between Alpha and Delta, but Annabeth Chase is with me. Poseidon is with me." He paused as though he was still thinking. "Apollo, you are with Theta, Chi, and Xi. You are going where needed, serving as medics and picking off enemies who would attack us from behind with your arrows." He turned to the remaining campers. "Everyone else, shore up the defenses. If any monsters get through us, you stop them." Then he grinned. It was a lopsided grin, accompanied by that glint in his eye. His hood was down. Everyone could see him. And everyone saw, not Omega, but Percy Jackson.

"Well," Percy said, still smiling, "let's do this. FOR OLYMPUS!"

The camp and the Warriors of Chaos echoed the cheer, prepared to follow their leader into battle as many of them had over a thousand years ago.

**YES! I MOVED THE STORY FORWARD!**

**I'm proud of myself for actually taking this story forward. They're about to fight! Yes! Action!**

**I'm sorry that I didn't update for so long! I was kind of stuck with where to go. Now, though, I am finally moving on...**

**As for the future of this story! I'm wondering: where's Sally? Is Rachel still alive? How exactly will Percy finally come out of the shell that is Omega? HELP ME! Review with ideas on how to incorporate Percy's mother into this, for Sally Jackson must be incorporated! And Rachel! What of Rachel? Is she okay? Is there a new Oracle? I need you all, with your fresh minds and bright ideas, to help me out here. Please.**

**So, yeah. Um... yeah. Review. Hehehe... I'm awkward.**

**PICA!**

**Look that word up: it's the word of the day and it's really weird.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey peeps.**

**It's late.**

**PJO is not mine.**

**Screw life.**

**Third Person Omniscient (I think. Not sure, though)**

The two armies faced off. The monsters fidgeted and growled, wanting to rip, to tear, to destroy. The two Titans leading them were just as anxious to run into battle.

The campers were fidgety, too. They would never admit it, but they were frightened of this humongous army.

Only the Elites didn't move. They were like statues. If they were breathing, no one could tell.

For a moment, no one moved.

Then Hyperion burst into flame, letting out a war cry.

And the two armies clashed.

It was chaos, to put it lightly. Campers slashed through monsters like they were made of tissue paper. They were vicious, and they wore victorious smiles. They had their leader. They had the strongest demigod in history on their side. They were invincible.

The strongest demigod in history in question was currently studying the battle as he sliced through monster after monster. He felt his senses spread out, seeking out campers or Elites in trouble. No one would die. Not on his watch.

A Demeter girl was surrounded by hellhounds. Suddenly, water slashed through all of the hellhounds, and they melted into puddles of darkness.

Omicron (Connor Stoll) was having a little trouble with a few Laistrygonians. A bolt of Chaotic Power and they were gone, turned into gold dust in a mere second.

Percy Jackson- Omega- was everywhere on the battlefield. A bolt of dark clothing, moving faster than should be possible, his sword a mere glimmer in the air, trailing monster dust.

And then, suddenly, everyone froze. Every monster, every half-blood, everyone. They froze.

Then, as one, the army turned to face Omega. To face Percy, the greatest demigod ever.

To watch as he faced off with two powerful Titans.

Hyperion and Atlas were doing their best to look unconcerned and ferocious, but underneath the fury in their eyes lay fear. The need to run, to hide from the man before them, the man who had beaten them both before. And now he was even more powerful.

And he knew it.

Percy Jackson was a modest person. Omega was a silent person. But neither could deny the fact that, as one, they were the most powerful person on the field.

Percy raised his sword. His eyes glimmered at the prospect of defeating his old foes. Defeating Zoe's killer. Defeating the maple tree that Grover...

Percy's eyes narrowed. He couldn't wait anymore.

He charged.

Neither Titan expected such a reckless attack. Both were caught of guard.

Percy stabbed Hyperion in the shoulder and swung at Atlas head. Atlas ducked just in time.

Hyperion roared in pain and suck to his knees as Percy continued to slash and stab and duck and roll, giving Atlas numerous cuts while keeping himself untouched.

Everyone knew from Percy's smile that he was toying with the Titan. But he was having too much fun making sport of the Holder of the Sky. Taking his time before he destroyed him.

Time that Hyperion was using to recover.

Percy barely avoided the bolt of sunlight that shot past him, heating the air around it as it passed.

And then there were two Titans. Two enemies to be defeated.

"You cannot win, sea spawn," Hyperion spat.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Are you willing to bet on that? 'Cause I bet ten drachma that I can beat you both."

Atlas growled. "Impertinent, arrogant fool!"

Percy laughed. "Nah. I may be impertinent at times, true. I may be arrogant at times, I suppose. But at the same time? Preposterous!"

Annabeth smiled from her place in the crowd. She didn't realize her Seaweed Brain knew such a long word. She was proud.

The Titans were... somewhat less proud. Well, more like furious, seething maniacs.

"We... will... kill... you... slowly," Hyperion said, a growl in his voice.

While Hyperion slowly threatened him, Percy yawned and swung his sword around a little.

Then, lightning quick, he threw a knife at the golden Titan.

It sunk into his forehead, hilt deep.

Hyperion barely had time to look shocked before he burst into flame.

That left Atlas.

The Holder of the Sky was strong. He was a statue. He cracked marble floors. Only a god (or goddess) could ever come close to beating him.

He was beginning to think that Percy Jackson- Omega- was far more powerful than a god.

"How did you do that?" he asked, sounding terrified.

Percy scratched the back of his neck, looking like the boy he was before he disappeared. "Not quite sure, to tell you the truth. I was kind of just making sure my aim was still good. Haven't practiced in ninety-three years." He frowned. "Unless you count beating up evil people. But that's my job. It's not practice."

No one moved. He hadn't practiced knife throwing in ninety-three years, yet he still managed to throw a knife hilt deep into the forehead of a Titan? He was strong. He was skilled. He was good enough to beat one Titan.

Why not two?

This was the thought process going on in every single mind on that field, monster, demigod, Titan, or Elite.

Atlas had paled, his light brown skin now a dirty yellow. Percy could kill him effortlessly. And why shouldn't he? Atlas was a cruel Titan. He had killed his own daughter. He had no mercy.

But it was Percy's mercy that mattered right now.

And when it came to Titans, Percy had little mercy.

Omega had none.

And so Atlas the Titan was not surprised when the sword tore through his stomach. In excruciating pain? Yes. Surprised? Not in the slightest.

Enraged? Naturally. He used his last shreds of strength to glare powerfully at Percy, his gaze promising death.

But was Percy intimidated?

No. In fact, he was smiling at the prospect of destroying Atlas again.

Atlas, Holder of the Sky, exploded into golden dust, raining down on a field of stunned monsters and demigods.

No one could move. No one could speak.

Then, with a great roar, the demigods surged forward, destroying the last monsters.

And Percy Jackson surveyed his family as they defended their home. An unfamiliar feeling rose within him: pride.

This was his home. The monsters would not take it from him. Tartarus itself would not take it from him. Nothing would take it from him. Nothing could possibly take Camp Half-Blood away from him.

Annabeth stood beside the love of her life. He did not notice her standing there; not with his eyes, at least. But he reached out and grabbed her hand, and she smiled. This was where she belonged; beside Percy, watching as their armies won another war to defend their home.

The rest of the Seven noticed. They too surveyed the battle, smiling at the power of the demigods, but smiling more because of Percy and Annabeth. They were alive when they stood beside each other. It was beautiful.

In the mass of demigods destroying monsters, only one was not filled with pride at the thought of Percy Jackson, the hero of the day. He had wanted to be the hero. He had wanted to be the one who stood up on the hill surveying the battle, Annabeth at his side. That was his place, had always been his place, and he would never forgive Percy Jackson for taking it.

Even though he was glad they had won the battle, even though he was happy about his home being saved, and even though he was grateful to the Elites for their help, Brad Williams could never, ever forgive Percy Jackson.

**Ooh! Jealousy! Can't wait to see how this goes...**

**Next chapter will involve RACHEL the amazing Oracle and SALLY JACKSON! But don't get too excited, because you may find that all is not as wonderful as it seems...**

**BUT THAT'S NEXT CHAPTER! For now, just relax! It's a good idea, because sooner or later everything will fall apart...**

**Good luck waiting, my little nerds!**

**Love ya! lulu**


End file.
